Destiny
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: "They where meant to be; they just weren't meant to be together." Sometimes, destiny doesn't allow for a soul to go through the reincarnation process until it is fulfilled. IchiUri, partially AU
1. Prologue

_"And when life's sweet fable ends,_

_Soul and body part like friends;_

_No quarrels, murmurs, no delay;_

_A kiss, a sigh, and so away."_-Richard Crashaw

"Every living soul that has ever even _breathe_ the air of the earth, have ever spared a single cell, molecule, _atom_, has been to the Soul Society. Those souls, stronger in their abilities, tend to remain in the Soul Society and hone their spiritual abilities. Others live their worry free lives until they are summoned back into the earth, born to a newborn baby. Their memories are completely wiped out and they love this new life, their reincarnated life.

Sometimes, however, destiny denies the poor souls to rest and be reincarnated properly."

This ancient teaching, a teaching that has long been forgotten; what was once told amongst the souls, the Shinigami and the trainees has been crushed, though the lesson has long been forgotten it is still true.

The pages of the book may be torn, ripped and shredded and perhaps even burned but the book still existed, and it's words still live on.

No one amongst the Shinigami, from the twelfth seat to the Lieutenant to the Captain could ever understand why the seemingly foreign energies of the ryokas seemed so, for lack of better word, _familiar_. Even the leader of the Gotei 13 couldn't fathom why he hadn't sensed their alien energies.

It's because they had already been there. Sometimes, people are meant to be together. Sometimes, they _shouldn't_ be together. Love can overcome the odds. Sometimes…it's unnatural for the two people to be together, as in their class or even their race. They where made for each other, though in the wrong place. A Shinigami and a Quincy; they where destined to be together, love each other, _destroy_ each other.

They where meant to be; they just weren't meant to be _together_.

* * *

**A/N:** A short, but hopefully, intriguing prologue. Im slowly getting over my writers block, especially since I'm writing all my story ideas down on paper and getting them out of my mind. I'm halfway through all my updates (as in each new chapter is half done hahaha) Enjoy, this is a slight AU IChi-Uri (Because of that HAWT new Uri **swoons and faints** haha)


	2. Awakening

_"Death is but the beginning"-unknown_

Bronze eyes opened for the first time in what seemed like a thousand years, and adjusted to the lack of light. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was running after someone, shouting something out and then…pain…in his chest. After that, it was like he was sleeping but couldn't wake up.

With a groan, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His hand, which was unfortunately dirty, left a black mark on the young man's eyes. Slowly but surely, they got up and stretched their tired and weary limbs. Orange hair shined in the morning sunlight and then their whole body alighted by the morning sun.

"Hey mister, you okay?" a light voice asked, echoing through the half broken alleyway. They turned around and caught sight of a young boy, probably 13 or so by his height and features. His eyes seemed to be dulled and slightly drooping with a hint of boredom. His blue eyes gleamed in the light, and his short black hair was lusterless. "I heard a weird noise and jus' thought I'd see if ya' where okay…" He said in a monotone voice.

"Ehh…kid, canya' help me?" They asked gruffly, a tad surprised at the sound of his own voice. The young boy made a low 'ah' and then he jumped over the crumbling wall. He was short, way shorter than the young man sprawled on the floor.

"ah, people around here call me Nat" Nat said as he helped bring up the other man.

"Nat? Ah, thanks for helping me." The young man said with a smile.

"What's your name?" Nat asked with a little smile. The young man scratched the back of his neck and shook his head, ruffling his orange hair.

"I don't…I don't remember." He confessed. "I don't have one."

"Hmm…" Nat hummed, "Ah! What do you remember?"

"Er…" The young man thought but could only come up with the same as before. "I remember running after someone, pushing them and then pain. After that I don't remember anything."

"Ah, you protected someone?"

"Yeah, I guess so." The man retorted.

"Ah, mister, may I give you a name since you don't have one?"

Nat looked so happy at the thought that the young man couldn't deny him.

"Ichigo!" Nat cried out happily. "As in you protect people!" Nat reasoned. Ichigo chuckled a bit but nodded. Strawberry was better than nothing. "Ah, are you okay?" Nat asked as Ichigo swayed a bit and leaned against the wall.

"No really, my head feels like it's spinning and it's throbbing like crazy…" Ichigo gasped out and then Nat was looming over his face.

"Ah, it's because you've got very strong spiritual powers, mister Ichigo." Nat said with a smile, pleased with his self-diagnosis. "C'mere and I'll explain everything to you…"

* * *

…((-Somewhere across the Rukongai, in the Western District, Number 25-))…

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" A soft, deep voice asks.

_No_

"Hey, can you hear me?" They ask again.

_Yes…help me_

"Im going to pick you up, okay?" They forewarn.

Arms. That's the first thing he noticed, besides the cold. There are strong arms under him, picking him up and lifting him. Wait.

_Didn't I die?_

"Yes…this place is where souls go after they have died."

_Is he…is he also here?_

"I'm putting you down." They speak softly, and then he's on the ground once more, though now it's on something softer, something more comfortable.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Killed…him…Love…no please, I….love…him…" He chokes out, but that's all he can do for his voice is faltering and his body is still too heavy to actually move.

"Ah…well sometimes this happens to a soul-it's normal and it's okay" They say softly. He wants to reply, know what happened, but his mind goes blacnk and he falls into a restless sleep.

* * *

... A few hours later...

* * *

He's in a room; it's not very large but it's comfortable and painted a light pearl color. He sets about sitting up and he manages the task, though it's a feat to complete. He lays a hand on his head, which is hurting like crazy, and another on the bed in order to help himself gain some leverage.

He can't recall much bout how he got to this room, but he can remember everything from before-er...at least most of it. He could remember dying, and some other minor details and someone carrying him to this place. Who...who was that?

The door opens with a low grumble and a figure approaches the confused young man.

"What...what is going on?" The young man asks and his blue eyes widen in shock. his thin frame shudders a bit in fear and trepidation. "Please, I'm so confused..."

"Listen to me," They state," This place is a place where souls go after they have died."

"So I really did..."

"Yes, you really have perished." They recounted. "My, you seem to have great spiritual energy... rest for now and when you wake up you should feel slightly better. There will be food for you when you awaken."

_But...Who are you?_

"For now, just rest, Uryuu."

_And how do you know my name?_

* * *

**A/N:** I don't want people to get confused so Ima put out some information to **hopefully** make sense of this story: It's an ABU (Alternative Bleach Universe) so It's like bleach but a different story. Nat is supposed to be Hanataro but I didn't want him to have the same name as in the canon bleach so I shortened it. Um...any more Q's should be answered later on :3 _italics= thoughts_


End file.
